


Contrast

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-23
Updated: 2005-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a look at something unexpected. And decides he likes what he sees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** : Have been writing lots of Drabbles lately. Most haven't been long enough to post here, but I found a good few I thought people would like. This one's Blaise/Draco and then Blaise/Harry/Draco. Pure smut, really. But R-rated smut. Enjoy!

**Contrast**

The first time he'd seen them, he'd stared in fascinated horror, watching light skin glide across dark.

The second time, he'd seen their names merge on the map, and had hurried to the spot they were rendezvousing. He'd stood under his cloak, watching as dark skin and light came together, and moans spilled from open mouths.

He'd been waiting for this ever since the first time, dreaming of dark skin and light together, shining with sweat, and had awoken aroused and trembling and wanting so much more.

He watched as the pale boy-that couldn't be Malfoy, he simply couldn't think of a creature that erotic as the same person he hated with such a passion-writhed under his exotic and supple housemate, moaning his name as the boy thrust into him.

The couple's orgasms had brought him to his own climax, and he had had to bite his lip to keep his groan contained. He'd waited until they'd left the room before he'd departed, already looking forward to a third chance to watch such a sensuous dance.

The third time, there was no watching involved. The moment he entered the room, his cloak flew from him, landing in a pale, outstretched hand, two smirking faces turned towards him as he was revealed. He made for the door as quick as he could, but the other two were quicker.

"Did you really think we didn't know, Harry?" Zabini's voice chided in his ear.

"We knew you'd be back for more, Potter," Malfoy chuckled. "After all, we are quite the show."

"But wouldn't it be even more fun to participate?" Zabini purred.

He found himself being dragged to their transfigured mattress, and surrounded by skin. Light, dark, soft, hard... And two nearly identical chuckles when he finally released the groan he'd been holding back since the first time he'd seen them.


End file.
